Me and Mr Hyuuga
by Shroomed
Summary: Tenten has had a crush on her bestfriend Neji for a while, but is it to late when Neji gets a girlfriend? Or is it true that nobody can stand between her and Mr.Hyuuga? Neji/Ten and other minor couples. AU
1. Heart broken

**A/N: I'm really sorry to Sakura fans, I have nothing against her at all but I needed someone to be the 'other woman'. But I'll try not to make her that much of a bad guy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto :/**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Heartbroken_

I was going to tell him. I was going to just come out with it. Well at least, that's what I was planning on doing. But how exactly would I tell him? And if I did tell him how would he react? I mean, I couldn't just say, "Hey Neji, I've had a crush on you since I was twelve, hope that doesn't change anything"! No! Of coarse not I couldn't say that. After all this is the "Neji Hyuuga" we're talking about.

Wasn't I a bit over my head for wanting to tell him, anyway? Neji and I have been best friends since we were merely five years old. Telling him could make everything awkward. He might not even want to be friends with me anymore. Was I really willing to risk our friendship, over some silly crush?

But this wasn't just some "silly crush". No, this was more. It had taken me some time to realize what I felt for him, but each day it grew more and more. Each day it began to become clear what I felt for Neji, And it was absolutely not just a crush.

I sat down on the swings in the park where I told him to meet me. Surprisingly enough Neji also had something he wanted to tell me. I sighed in relief, Neji still wasn't here. It gave me sometime to think about what I was going to say. In all honestly I didn't want to tell him anything at all. Maybe I could make up some lie, and tell him something else! … No I couldn't do that. I had to tell him. It was now or never.

I tilted my head and looked down at my tattered shoes. "Maybe it's not worth it," I said out loud absentmindedly.

"What isn't worth it?"

I jumped at the sudden sound of his voice. "Neji you gave me a … fright," I said slowly, turning around to find Neji with his arm wrapped around Sakura Haruno's waist. I looked at her, then to Neji and then once again to the arm around her waist. It took me a moment to process what this all meant. When I finally did I looked up to Neji speechless, waiting for him to say something.

"Oh, yes, Tenten, this is Sakura. This is what I wanted to tell you about," he said calm as always, but I swore I saw a hint of a smile on his face. I stayed quiet and I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces. I felt the lump in my throat begin to form, but I pushed it back.

"Sakura," he continued. "This is Tenten."

Sakura Haurno, she probably had no clue who I was and she probably didn't really care, but I knew exactly who she was. She's said to be the most beautiful girl in our school, and that could have been proven. She had "natural" pink hair and gorgeous light eyes. She had millions of friends and practically everybody either liked her, envied her or wanted to be her. She was the poster child for popularity. Her life was perfect. She was perfect- and in her perfect little world, I was nothing.

I shook her hand and tried my best to give her a convincing smile. At that moment I had to put my acting skill to test, because I didn't want to stand there and have to face the both of them. What I wanted to do, was run away from them and go somewhere far, where I wouldn't have to see either of them, but I couldn't. All I could do was stand there and fake a smile. How pathetic, right?

"Sakura is my girlfriend," Neji said. Well obviously she was. I had already figured that out when I saw his arm around her waist. I smiled at Sakura once again.

"Oh gosh, Neji! I love her! She's adorable!" She said it in a tone I thought existed only in John Hughes movies. You know, the one the bitchy girl always has when she's talking to the heart-throb.

But I couldn't let her know that I was thinking that, so instead I flashed another fake smile and shyly said, "Thank you." By then I had forgotten the whole point of asking Neji to come here until he asked, "So what did you need to tell me, Tenten?"

My mind went blank. What was I to do now? I couldn't tell him how I felt now, especially in front of Sakura, his girlfriend. "Well, um," I began looking down at my shoes trying to come up with a quick lie. I looked up at Neji as he waited for me to tell him. "It wasn't anything serious, I just wanted to talk about school … and other stuff," I lied quickly.

Neji rose his eyebrow at me and looked skeptical. "Are you sure, Tenten? When we discussed it, you made it sound like something happened to your brother."

I chuckled and shook my head trying to hide my sadness, it was typical of Neji, always assuming the worse. I glanced at Sakura, who wasn't paying attention, instead she was checking or admiring(?) her nails. This, was Neji's girlfriend, I thought bitterly.

I felt myself nearing my breaking point, and knew I couldn't handle this any longer. "Neji, I'll talk to you tomorrow, I have to go," I told him, trying to hide the shakiness from my voice. I smiled at Sakura and started walking away from the couple.

"Of coarse, we have the same homeroom, don't we?" I heard him ask as I kept walking.

"Yea, I'll see you later!" I called back as I continued walking forward. I didn't dare to look back because I already felt the tears fighting there way out of my eyes. The last thing I wanted was for Neji to see me cry. I felt the tears stream down my face and I also felt the stares of random pedestrians looking at me, but I couldn't stop crying. I felt a strong pain in my chest and it hurt so much. Is this what it felt like, to be heart broken?

I pulled out my small cell phone from my pocket and began to dial, Temari. I needed her right now.

"Hello?" her voice droned.

"Temari, I'm coming over right now, okay?" I tried to hide the misery in my voice, but it didn't work with Temari, she could read me like an open book. She was my best friend for a reason.

"What's wrong?" She asked me, fully attentive. I could hear the worry in her voice.

I sniffed trying to stop my tears, "I'll tell you when I get there."

I hung the phone up and wiped another tear from my face, suddenly feeling relieved I had Temari. Temari, was my next door neighbor, she moved here a couple years back. In the beginning we hated each other, but once we got to know each other, we became friends, best friends at that. She has always been there for me, and she was the one who convinced me on telling Neji how I felt. She was more then a best friend, she was a sister.

As I walked up to the front steps of her house I saw Temari sitting on them, waiting for me, like the good sister she was. I sat on the steps and rested my head on her shoulder and began to cry again. I felt her arm go around me and I felt her wipe away a tear.

"Tenten, what happened?" She asked her blue eyes filled with worry.

"My heart's broken."

* * *

**A/N: I had to put Temari in this story(:**

**Like it hate it? Review Please.**

**SN: Phew! So I edited this chapter a lot! But I like how it turned out. I'm still going to edit all the other chapters too,and plus I have to continue on with the story, so please, be patient with me! Well, I hope you liked the way it turned out! Please leave a review! **


	2. Love at first sight?

**A/N:Ch.2 (: Enjoy!**

**And thank you to those who did review.**

**You guys made me so happy!**

**Disclaimer: I Still don't own Naruto ...**

* * *

_Chapter 2 : Love at first sight_

"Now Tenten, I'm going to ask you again. How are you feeling?" Temari asked me, slowly.

I was sitting in Temari's room in one of her old wooden chairs, facing her. I could feel myself glaring at her, and I could feel her getting irritated at me as well, we've been at this for a while now and I really just wanted it to come to an end. We were practicing one of Temari's "emotional exercises".

"And I'm going to tell you again, Temari," I told her mocking her voice. "Upset," I said simply. Temari's eyes told me to carry on and I tried to, "You know … broken hearted." I was really trying to be patient with her. I didn't know any other way I could describe what I was feeling. I wasn't good at putting feelings into words.

"Tenten, there are many different emotions that come along with being, heart broken. You have to try and let them all out because if you don't, those emotions will kill you inside," She said shaking me a little. I rolled my eyes at her, she was being way too over dramatic. "Come on, Tenten! Work with me here! I'm trying to help you!" She exclaimed.

I narrowed my eyes at her and sighed. "Temari, what exactly do you want from me?" I asked her, slightly annoyed.

"I want you to be specific, I want you to go back to the moment when Neji brought Sakura to you and told you that she was his girlfriend, I want you to tell me how that felt."

I sat up straight in the wooden chair, tilted my head, and began to think back to that moment. I suddenly remember the way my stomach sank when I saw Sakura. I suddenly remembered the pain in my chest and the lump in my throat that had formed. I suddenly remembered wanting to run away from them. I bit my lip trying to find the right words and began to speak, "I feel like … someone ripped my chest open, took my heart open and smashed with a hammer, repeatedly until it broke into a million pieces"

Temari's forehead creased and she looked at me with sad eyes and said, "My god Tenten, I guess you really where heart broken."

My mouth fell agape and I glared at Temari. I couldn't believe this! Two whole hours of me repeating that to her, and I finally give her something to work with and what does she do? She throws what I've been saying this whole time back at me! I groaned out loud, shook my head and got up from the chair. "Temari, this is ridiculous, I'm leaving," I told her heading for her door.

"Tenten, wait! We're not finished here! We still have a lot to cover!" Temari called out, following me to her door. As I reached the door knob, I turned around quickly and hugged Temari tightly. Even though she really didn't help, she had tried and she was there for me, when I needed her the most. I pulled back from the hug and smiled at Temari. "I'll see you tomorrow after school," I said to her.

Temari and I, unfortunately didn't go to the same school, which was really terrible because I really needed her a lot in school. As I began to open the door, I turned around again and said, "Thanks for everything, Temari."

Temari winked at me and smiled. "Any time kiddo."

* * *

I walked in my front door to find my big brother, Kyo inside of the kitchen. My father, died when I was 13 and Kyo has been taking care of me ever since, becoming my legal guardian. Kyo was a very good brother, and he did his best at taking care of me. I knew it was hard for him, so I tried my best not to give him any trouble.

"Hey Tenten!" He yelled from inside the kitchen. As I walked inside the kitchen my nose was filled with a repulsive aroma, I felt my nose begin burn and covered it with my hand, quickly. Kyo was flipping what looked to be a fish on a frying pan.

"What is that?" I asked, disgusted by the smell. Kyo rose his eyebrow at me. "That's not how we greet people, is it Tenten?" He asked me. I grinned at Kyo. "Sorry," I said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Now, would you mind telling me, what are you cooking?" I asked again. Kyo flipped the fish again and smirked. "Why, Fish of coarse, Tenten."

I looked at the frying pan skeptically. "You're cooking it on a frying pan?"

Kyo nodded and chuckled at my question. "It's called, fried fish Tenten."

I laughed, I didn't have clue about cooking. I was sure to make a terrible wife, someday. No wonder Neji, seemed to take no interest what so ever in me. My face suddenly fell at the thought of him.

Kyo looked at me with the corner of his eye and said, "You seem a bit down, Tenten." I looked at Kyo questioningly. "You got that, from a laugh?" I asked him. Kyo shook his head. "It's the face you made after the laugh," he told me, putting the frying pan down and wiping his hands on his apron. I smiled wide at Kyo. "You're just imagining things, I'm alright," I assured him. Even though, I knew I really wasn't, I didn't need Kyo worrying about my silly teen angst. He had too much on his plate already, with taking care of the both of us and what not.

I began to walk away. "Hey Kyo, I'm going to bed early tonight."

"Hey, Tenten," He called out.

"Yea?" I asked, I was in the hallway by now.

"Does it have anything to do with Neji?"

I bit my lip. How'd he know? Was I that obvious about the whole thing?

"Don't worry about it, Kyo," I said finally heading upstairs to my room.

* * *

I laid down on my bed, trying to get some sleep, but I was wide awake. I told myself that it was "back to school nerves", but I knew deep inside it wasn't, because all I could think about was _him_ and _her_. I was trying to find out how those two fit together. It just didn't make any sense to me at all. Sakura was this happy, preppy and social girl. While Neji was cold and distant.

How do those two click? How did he even start talking to her? Neji, never showed interest in anyone! Maybe, the term opposites attract applied here, but I never believed in that. I always thought it was a load of bushwa.

_Beep Beep_

I heard my alarm clock go off, and I groaned. I shut it off with my fist, because I knew very well that hitting the snooze button was no good. As I sat up and rubbed my neck, I realized how Neji and Sakura were ruining my sleeping schedule. What was I going to do this whole year?

* * *

I stood at my bus stop and yawned. Sleep had finally decided to hit me.

"You seem tired, Tennie," Naruto said grinning.

"Yea, I couldn't sleep a wink last night," I said, yawning once again.

Naruto Uzamaki, was my bus stop buddy. He had been since the 9th grade. He was a very enthusiastic person, but that's what I enjoyed about him. I got along real well with him, and he always made me laugh. I guess you could say, Naruto was like the little brother I never had.

"Are you nervous?" I asked him.

Naruto smiled at me flashing all of his teeth. "Oh please, Tennie you should know me by now! I'm not nervous at all!" He said giving me a thumbs up.

"You're absolutely right, Naruto. What in the world was I thinking," I said chuckling at his confidence.

The bus finally arrived and I took a seat behind Naruto, Still being able to talk to him whenever I wanted to. As I was looking around the bus, I saw her. She was sitting in the very last seat of the bus, and was surrounded by her usual group of friends. She was applying blush to her face and she seemed to be wearing a lot of makeup, already. But she still looked gorgeous, managing not look like a clown, like others. I touched my own face wondering if I should start wearing all that fancy makeup. I only wore mascara, and that's because Temari had made me, going on and on about something along the lines of long lashes and sex appeal.

I looked out the window as the bus stopped abruptly. I realized it was Neji's stop and felt my heart skip a beat. I looked over to the door, and saw as Neji came into the bus. I suddenly felt my palms get sweaty, and I had no clue what to do. As he came in, he looked around the bus and found me. He gave me a quick nod and said, "Hello Tenten." He continued to move toward the back.

I felt my face heat up, as I looked out the window. I felt so foolish! Neji barely acknowledges me, and I turn into a tomato! I felt like a silly, little fan girl.

All this time, thinking about Neji, I hadn't notice that Naruto had sat next to me.

"When did you get here?" I asked him, I was pretty sure he was sitting in front of me.

Naruto was staring at something, and seemed to be distracted. "Naruto?" I asked him again, poking his face to get his attention.

"Uh, when I saw Neji didn't sit next to you," he said shrugging, still not taking his gaze away from whatever it was he was staring at. I followed his gaze, and found that the _something_ was actually a someone. He was staring at Hinata.

I smirked to my self and thought, How cute. "She really is gorgeous, isn't she?" I asked him.

Naruto screamed in shock, I guess I had startled him. His scream startled me as well. "W-wha? What? W-who are you, t-talking a-about?" He asked me.

"Gosh Naruto, does your voice always crack, when you get nervous?" I asked him. It was true. His voice sounded like a cat, a dying cat at that!

"I-I'm not n-nervous. I'm n-not nervous a-at all! Why w-would I be!" His voice continued to crack. I rolled my eyes at him. "Oh please, Naruto I already know you like her! Don't try to hide it!"

"Be quiet!" He told me, bringing his index finger to his lips. "She might hear you," he said.

I looked over to the shy girl again. She really was gorgeous, I didn't blame Naruto. In fact, it was perfect because Hinata herself had a crush on, Naruto. It'd be a sin if those two didn't get together.

"Naruto, have you ever talked to her?" I asked him. He stayed quiet. I suddenly sat upright on my seat. "Naruto, why don't you ask her out on a simple date?" I asked him. It had to be meant to be, those two. There wasn't any reason why those two shouldn't be together.

Naruto blushed slightly and turned to me and said, "You know, Neji would never let Hinata date a guy like me."

I turned around to take a glance at Neji. He was sitting next to Sakura with his arm around her waist, while she chatted with her friends. I turned back to Naruto and furrowed my eyebrows. "You can't let Neji stop you!" I told him.

"He'd kill me though," he said worried.

"No he won't! I'll talk to Neji for you. He won't get in the way," I said to him. I didn't know why. But I wanted Hinata and Naruto to work out. Someone's love life should work out, the way it's supposed to!

Naruto's eyes brightened. "You'd really do that for me?" he asked me, hugging me. As he pulled away, he smiled genuinely looking at Hinata.

"You really like her, don't you Naruto?" I asked him.

Naruto beamed again and nodded his head. "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

I looked back at Neji, once again as he looked uninterested at whatever Sakura was talking about with her friends.

"Yes I'm certain, that it happens all the time"

* * *

**A/N: When I was writing this chapter I was listening to "A little help from my friends" By the Beatles. So I just had to put some of the lyrics in here.**

**And By the way speaking of songs, The title: Me and Mr Hyuuga is from the Amy Winehouse song, Me and mr Jones. If anybody hadn't noticed yet.**

**You have no clue how happy it makes me when you guys review so Please, even if you think the story sucks review and tell me what I can do to make it better.**

**Thank you!**

**SN: -EDITED- I hope you like it!**


	3. Friends?

**A/n: Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. To all of you who reviewed. (:**

**You guys are the fricken best(:**

**I hope you enjoy this one.**

* * *

_Ch.3:Friends?_

"Absolutely not," He said firmly.

"Please, it's not such a big dea-"

"No," He said once again interrupting me.

"Neji, _please_," I pleaded with him.

"No, Tenten. Even the thought of it happening is absurd," he said disgusted. It was after school and I was trying to convince him to let Hinata to go out on _one_ date with, Naruto. Just one! But the stubborn Hyuuga wouldn't budge.

"Come on, Neji!" I said. "What's wrong with Naruto?" I asked him, sitting on his kitchen table.

"He's reckless," he said in a husky voice that almost sent shivers down my spine.

"That's not true!" I told him. "Naruto, is a very nice boy! One of the nicest I met. He's sweet and caring. He wouldn't hurt a fly," I said, trying really hard to make Naruto look good.

"Well Tenten, if Naruto is such a good guy, like you make him out to be, then why don't you, date him instead?" He asked smirking.

If looks could kill, Neji Hyuuga would have been a dead man by now. I sent him a strong glare and growled. "Have you not been paying attention to me at all?" I asked glaring harder at him. "He doesn't like me, he likes Hinata! And Hinata likes him back! It's a perfect match, Neji!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms in the air dramatically.

Neji shook his head again and said, "no".

I groaned. "Why are you, so stubborn?" I asked him.

Neji smirked at me. "I'm stubborn? Tenten, you have been asking me the same question since we got off the bus," he said. It's true, I had been. I'm a very persistent person.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Whatever Neji, it doesn't even matter how you feel about this anyway, I'm just warning you about it, " I told him crossing my arms.

Neji rose an eyebrow at me. "What are you saying?" He asked me.

"Hinata, will probably end up going out with him, behind your back, so don't worry your pretty little head about it!" I told him shrugging my shoulders.

"She wouldn't," Neji said quietly.

I scoffed at him. "Of coarse she would, she's head over heels for him, after all!" I said to him.

"She wouldn't," Neji repeated himself, thoughtfully.

"You'd be surprise," I said moving a few inches closer to his face, "what a person would be willing to do for love."

Being this close to Neji, made my heart beat loud and I felt as if it was going to pop out of my chest in any moment. I looked up at his eyes and I felt my self trying not to get lost in them. I looked down at his lips and saw how soft they soft they looked and I felt the sudden urge to touch them. "Tenten," he said gently, not moving away.

The moment was suddenly interrupted by the ringing of my cell phone and I cursed for not having it on silent. We both moved away quickly and I glared at my phone seeing who it was. Could you take a guess at who it just might be, ruining my perfect moment? No, really, take a guess!

"Hello," I said picking up the phone grudgingly.

"Hey Tennie, where are you?" Temari asked me.

I sighed. "I'm at Neji's right now," I told her.

"What! You're Where! Wha- " I took the phone away from my ear and looked at with wide eyes. Temari was yelling and even as I covered the phone with my hand, I could still hear her muffled cries. I looked over to Neji, who rose an eyebrow at me, questioningly. "Er, I'm going to go take this, I'll be right back," I told him as I headed to the bathroom.

As I closed to bathroom door, I put the phone back in my ear. "Temari, what in the world was, that!" I asked her.

"What are you doing in his house?" She asked accusingly.

I blinked, was she mad because I hadn't gone to hers yet? "I was going to go to your house as soon as I got out of here," I told her.

"Tenten, that is not the problem! The problem is that you are in his house!" Temari hissed.

"But, I always come to his house after school. Since when was it a problem?" I asked her.

"Oh Tenten, please. Don't act all innocent, back then you didn't like him , like you do now! Now he has a girlfriend! And she isn't there, but you are! In his house. Alone! Are you understanding what I'm trying to tell you!" Temari hissed again.

I smiled deviously at the mirror. "I see what you're getting at now," I said laughing mischievously.

"Oh, I could just imagine what you're thinking about doing Tenten! You're probably thinking about seducing, Neji!" She said, accusing me.

I narrowed my at the phone. There Temari went again, being all over dramatic. "Temari, calm down. We haven't done anything and we're not going to do anything. I would never try anything like that," _or would I?_ I asked my self inwardly, I shook off the thought and continued, "no one deserves to be cheated on, not even Sakura."

I felt a pain in my chest again, and it suddenly felt like I was back at the dreaded park. I felt like crying again and tried to hold it in.

"Oh Tenten, I'm really sorry. Please don't be sad," Temari said sensing my sadness. "I know right now it feels like the end of the world but, there are other fish in sea," she said in a hopeful voice. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and saw the frown beginning to form in my face. That might've been true, but there would never be anyone like, Neji.

Fuck I thought to myself, suddenly feeling shitty again. "Tem, I'll be in your house in ten minutes," I told her.

"Alright, I'll be waiting," I heard her say before I hung up.

I walked out of the bathroom and found Neji sitting on a coach reading a book, with a look on his face that I myself couldn't read. I suddenly remembered what had happened minutes ago. Had he cared at all for that? Did it even bother him at all? "Neji, I have to go. Temari is having boy problems, you know. She sort of needs me," I said lying. I didn't mean to be selfish, but I wish it was Temari having the boy problems. It's make my life a whole lot easier.

Neji looked up from him. "Would you like to walk you?" He asked me.

I shook my head. "No thanks, it's still pretty light out. Don't worry," I said reaching for the door.

"You're my _friend_, Tenten. I have to worry," He said as I opened the door.

"Friends," I said out loud. The thought of it made me bitter. Seeing me as a friend, classified me in the same list as Shikamaru, Choji, or even Lee.

"Of coarse," He said returning to his book, "best friends."

Well that made me feel,_ much_ better.

* * *

"Can you believe it! Friends!" I yelled. I arrived at Temari's house and as soon as I did began ranting about the _friends_ incident.

"Tennie, calm down," Temari told me.

I looked at Temari, and shook my head furiously. "It's just, URGH! Wouldn't you be mad too? I'm in love with him and he only see's me as a friend!"

Temari paused and looked up at me surprised. "You're in love?" She asked.

I paused as well and didn't know that to say. "Well I don't know, honestly, but … what I do know is, that every time I'm around him, I can't help to feel happy. It's like this extreme high. And I find my self just wanting to around him, and all I want is for him to smile at me, and say sweet things to me. I want him to be mine," I said looking down, "but he's not mine, he's hers. And there's nothing I can do," I finished bitterly. I got up from Temari's bed and stood in front of her full length mirror. "You really do like him," I finally heard her say.

I nodded my head, leaning against the mirror. "Well," she said standing next to me, "You're not going to get him in close like that!"

I furrowed my eyebrows at her and then took a look at my self in the mirror. I was wearing a old, grey sweater, blue jeans and an old pair of converse, nothing out of the ordinary. I looked like I did usually, was there something wrong with the way I looked usually?

"I look okay," I muttered, more to my self then to Temari.

"Yea well, 'Okay', isn't going to impress Neji. He went for Sakura, and I've seen that girl, she screams, sex appeal," Temari said. I looked at the mirror again. I didn't exactly scream sex appeal. I kind of screamed, socially awkward.

Temari grabbed me by the hands and sat me down on her bed. "Look Tenten, I know how much you hate talking about the way you look and these sorts of things, but you need to face it Tennie, you're very attractive," she said to me. I scrunched my face at her, not really understanding what she was getting at. "In other words, Tenten you're one hot chick. You have big boobs, great legs and a beautiful face!"

I suddenly felt uncomfortable at the mention of my chest, and my body. Temari went to go grab something from her closet and then tossed it at me, I caught it easily. Temari smirked. "Maybe if you could flirt as well as you could catch we wouldn't be having this problem," she said.

I stuck my tongue at her playfully, and looked down at the piece of fabric she threw at me. "What do you want me to do with this?" I asked.

"You're going to put it on!"

I held it front of me, and realized it was a skirt.

". . . I think Kyo wanted me to help him with something today, I should go befo-" Before I could finish my sentence Temari grabbed by the collar. "Oh no you don't!" she said, shoving me inside of her closet. Out of all the things she could have shoved me into, she chose her closet. It was terribly dark in there and stuffy. I barely fit with all the clothes she had in there.

"You're not coming out there until I see those legs!" Temari said from outside.

Shit, I thought to myself. I really didn't want to wear the damn skirt, but I had to, because I knew, that Temari would have kept me in there all night.

Temari finally let me out the closet and I walked out, wearing the dreaded skirt. It was small and it felt so unusual wearing it.

Temari looked at me and smirked. "Trust me Tenten, once he see's those legs, he's never see you as a friend again!"

**A/N: I'm So sorry it took a while for me to update. And this chapter is rushed and the ending sucks.**

**i've been sick for a while now. I missed a day of school and with the makeup work I got back It seems like I was out for a week -_- So I'm as i'M doing my homework i'm sneaking in a little writing to. :/**

**Anyway It'll be getting WAY better soon. I'll be sure to put better NejiTen Soon I promise.**

**Review!(:**

**SN: -EDITED- Hope you like the way it came out, I'm still trying to leave the comedy and I hope it didn't go away!**


	4. The War

I walked to my bus stop.

Wearing The Skirt.

_The Skirt_.

Can you imagine how much I detest Temari this moment?

I feel so amazingly naked. I looked down at my legs.

They looked long, and thick? I don't know but in Temari's words they were ... Sexy.

_Sakura's_ legs aren't as thick as mine. They're skinny, she's a very petite girl. It looks good on her though.

Naruto was already there when I arrived. He had his headphones in his ears so maybe he wouldn't notice...

As I stood next to him he turned his head toward me and smiled.

Then he looked at me up and down.

He took hos headphone out his ear and laughed.

"Wow Tennie, where did those come out of?" He said pointing at my legs.

I glared at him. "What is that supposed to mean?"

He shrugged. "You have really nice legs. I've never notice since you always wear jeans. You should wear skirts more often."

I rolled my eyes at him. I can't believe Naruto was giving me fashion advice.

"Thanks." I muttered under my breath.

I looked down at my shoes. I was still wearing my converse. I didn't care what Temari said. She was not going to take these away frome me.

Naruto turned to me and smiled reassuringly. "I'm serious Tenten, you look great."

I smiled at him back. Maybe that's what Hinata saw in him. His 'Boyish' charm.

"Oh by the way I talked to Neji."

He suddenly got a hopeful look in his eye. "What did he say?"

"Well ... He didn't say yes but ... you should still ask her."

His eyes widen at me. "Are you crazy? He'll beat me to a bloody pulp."

"He doesn't have to know." I said.

He paused for a minute. "I don't know Tennie, what if he finds out?"

"He won't, and if he does, I'll take care of it." I said.

Why was I so obsessed with getting these two together? I should be worrying on my love life not theirs!

"Thanks Tennie, your a true friend."

I smirked at him. "I know." I said remembering what Neji said.

It didn't bother me when Naruto said it. Because obviously I don't like Naruto. But when Neji said it, It hurt me sort of.

The bus stopped abruptly in front of Naruto.

As we got in I sat in the seat behind Hinata, I layed my legs out on the seat, and received a whistle from a couple of sitting behind me, and across from me. As Naruto stood waiting for me to move my legs I shook my head at him and smirked.

He furrowed his eyebrows at me which meant: "_Move."_

But I simply shook my head again and pointed to Hinata's seat. She was sitting alone.Naruto glared at me, and shook his head at me.

I nodded my head and mouthed out: "Sit next to her."

He furrowed his eyebrows at me and shook his head. "No."

"Come on! I don't have all day!" The bus driver said. I grinned at Naruto.

He sighed in defeat and sat next to Hinata.

I smiled in triumph. I moved my legs and sat normally. As I looked foward I saw Hinata red, ad Tomato, looking at the window

Come on now! Do I have to make up a conversation for them to!?

"Hey Hina." I said leaning against the back of their seat.

"H-Hello Tenten." She said to me.

"Uh, ... You know Naruto right?"

She nodded her head. "Uh ... well you see, Naruto was telling me how he loves ramen. And that reminded me of, how you make the best." Okay, not entirely a lie. She does make the best.

"Really, What kind of Ramen do you make?" He said turning on his 'boyish' charm.

I leaned back against my seat.

What would these two be with out me?

Sure it was a silly think to start a conversation out of but, hey you gotta start somewhere.

As I starred at the window I closed my legs and blushed. Now I realize why those perverts were whistling at me. They probobly got the best view of my ass!

If I was going to wear a skirt I was going to have to be a bit more lady like.

As the bus stopped I recognized it as Neji's stop.

As he got on the bus I smiled at him.

But he didn't notice. In fact he didn't take one glance at me, he just looked straight ahead to _Her._

I felt my heart drop. I mean I didn't expect for him to sit next to me, but I did expect him to say "Hi."

I looked to the back of the bus to see his arms around Sakura, while she mindlessly chatted with Ino.

Neji Looked up and looked at me, but I turned around quickly.

Two can play it that game.

* * *

If Neji didn't know how to say "hi" then neither did I.

I'm not making a big deal out of this.

I mean it's not like he didn't have his chances to greet me. I mean when we were walking from bus drop off to the entrance of the school I was right in front of him. He didn't say a word to me. And I did think at first he didn't recognize me by the skirt but, he's seen my book bag a million of times. There's no way he couldn't have recognized me.

So as I walked inside the building I decided that I was going to ignore him.

Even if it did kill me inside.

* * *

The hard part about ignoring Mr.Hyuuga would be the fact that I Have him for every class.

No joke.

But thanks to the seating arrangements I sat far away from him.

As the bell to from 5th period rang I was the first to get up and leave.

I started wondering how I would avoid him in 7th period. I sat right in back of him.

I walked into 7th period english. I looked to my Left to see Kiba and in front of him Shikamaru.

I smiled and waved to them.

"Hey you look different." Kiba said to me.

"I don't feel different." I said. I looked down. Ah. The skirt.

While in the process of trying to avoid Neji, I forgot about it.

"Oh You mean the skirt." I said grimacing.

Shikamaru now interested in the conversation turned his head toward me and rested his chin on his palm.

When you look at Shikamaru closely you'll notice that his hair, is shaped like a pineapple.

"Shikamaru, has anyone ever told you that you remind them of a pineapple."

Kiba started howling. "Damn, She tried you!"

I started to laugh. "Thanks Tenten, you really now how to make a guy feel good don't you?" He said turning aounf from me.

"Wait Shikamaru, i'm sorry. I didn't mean it." I sain in between giggles.

The last bell rung, and I look foward to see Neji sitting in front of me.

I sighed. I can't believe it was already the last period of the day and he hadn't said a word to me.

But i'm not going to be the first to give in.

* * *

I always got to the bus early.

It was like an unwritten rule.

I looked outside the window and to see a million kids yelling, and running. I looked up at the clouds. During 7th Shikamaru had muttured something about 'wishing to be a cloud'.

I finally understand him.

As I looked foward I saw Naruto sitting next to Hinata. (Thanks to me.)

I looked back over to the window to continue my Cloud watch. I swear I could have stayed here forever. I mean I was pretty lost until I felt someone sit next to me.

I looked over to see Neji sitting next to me his eyebrow furrowed. "Hey Ten."

Ha! That's it. I won the mini-battle. Which proves that he needs me.

I smirked at him."Hey Neji when did you get here?" I asked playing dumb.

"I've been here."He muttured."Are you okay you seem a bit out of it today." He said louder.

I chuckled "Why wouldn't I be.?"

"You seem really ... weird today."

"Really?" I asked him. "I don't think I've been acting weird."

He rose his eyebro at me and looked down at my legs. "Since when do you wear skirts."

I opened my mouth to speak but Sakura came in the gave Neji a kiss and whispered something in his ear.

"I'm going to sit here today." He told her.

She shrugged carelessly and walked to the back of the bus to sit next to Ino.

Neji turned his head to me once again and waited for my reply.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked feeling guilty almost.

"What?"

"Why don't you sit next to your girlfriend?"

He shrugged and smirked at me."I talked to her all day. I want to talk to you."

I blushed and smiled at him.

"Ten, get off at my stop. Your probably going to need help with your math homework."

I sighed. "'Kay." I said simply. I couldn't say "No." He left his girlfriendto sit with me.

He grinned at me then looked forward.

I might have one the battle but Neji definitely one the war.

* * *

**A/n: As you can tell I did some major editing to this chapter. I wrote this when I was in really bad mood. One of my fave English teacher told me to never write when I was in a bad mood. And I should have Listened. Also I love Shikamaru and Kiba. They're the best charecters ever. They had to make a cameo**


	5. Mystery Man

**A/N: I finally updated! :) YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Sorry

* * *

**

I lied on his bed looking up at the ceiling.

"Are you even going to attempt to do your math homework?" he asked.

He was sitting at his desk reading a book. I rolled my eyes.

"No." I said simply. He raised his eyebrow a me, "Don't say I didn't try helping you."

I ground an turned my head towards him. "Must you nag me about everything?"  
Well excuse me for caring." Neji said taking his eyes away from his book and looking at me, I sat up straight hugging my knees my back against the wall. I smiled at him.

We stayed quiet for a few minutes while he continued to read hi book. I started fiddling with loose thread from his bed sheets.

Probably seeing how board I was he set his book down an sat next to me on the bed in the same position.

"So ... how's the single life?" He asked. I stopped fiddling with the thread. Was he _trying _to rub it in my face or something?

I scowled at him. "Oh it's absolutely wonderful. I get to go out every night without a man holding me back." I said letting the sarcasm slip out my tongue.

"Touchy." He said.

I rolled my eyes again automatically. "How's the 'relationship' life?"I asked.

He smiled brightly. "It's great."

It kind of killed me a little inside. To see how happy she makes him. I sighed.

"Oh come on Ten, there's got to be some guy out there who you like."

I don't know if it was a random question or he felt my bad aura,.

I layed my head on my knees and faced the other way.

"N-not really." I bit my lip.

"You liar." He said pulling my wrist making me face him.

Here we go again.* I was once again so close to him that our noses were touching I could feel the blush on my cheeks rising.

"I-i'm n-not ly-lying." I said. Great, I was beginning to sound like Hinata.

He dropped me and I fell abruptly on the bed. "Oh please Tenten. your stuttering, blushing and biting your lip. Your obviously lying."

Well at least I have an excuse to blush now.

"Fine, you caught me." I said giving in. "There is this one boy."

I hesitated before going on but he motioned me to continued.

"I've liked him for a while, but he has no clue. He's so ... dense. But, I've never met anyone like him before. I love the feeling I get when I'm around him, the way he treats me, the way he looks at me. I feel so ... happy." I smiled glancing up at him.

"You act like your in love." He said in a monotone voice.

I giggled a bit just thinking about him. "I might be."

"Do I know this mystery man?"

I paused. "Yes. Yes, you do. In fact, you know him better then I do."

* * *

**A/N: You guys probably HATE me. i'm really sorry. This chapter is like Super short. I've been so busy with school work I have no time for my personal life. :(  
But I'm almost done with the next chapter and I'll try to get it out as soon as possible. Anyway, Review PLEASE! Even though it sucks xD**


	6. Waking up

Neji P.O.V

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

I looked over to my alarm clock and hit the snooze button. Force of habbit.

I looked down at Tenten. Sleeping peacfully

Probobly dreaming about 'Mystery man'.

I growled mentally.

The thought of this guy made me angry.

I don't know who he was but I felt like strangling him.

Tenten shifted in her sleep and lay her head on my arm.

I sighd. Tenten is my best friend. It's normal for me to feel over protective of her. Right?

I felt my arm falling asleep.

Who could this guy be? I started to ponder on the possible choices.

_You know him realy well._

I blinked.

This is going to be really hard.

_______

"Tenten, wake up." I heared a voice say to me.

I groaned. My eyelids felt heavy, and I didn't have the strengthh to open them.

"Come on Ten. You should really wake up."

I brought the covers over my head. But the person just took it away from me.

I opened my eyes.

Neji was standing over me, his eyebrows furrowed. "Tenten, you should wake up."

I stuck my tounge out at him. He rose his eyebrow at me. "We're feeling immature today, aren't we?"

I turned around so I was facing the wall instead of him.

"Get out." I said getting reagy to close my eyes.

"Your kicking me out of my own room?"

I couldn't see him. but i could _feel _the smirk on his face.

"Holy shit." I said sitting up. I looked at the digital clock he had next to his bed.

It was 1:30 in the afternoon. I've slept for over 10 hours. My brothter would kill me if he knew I was still sleeping.

Oh no my brother. "Shit. Shit Shit." I repeated to myself as I got up and started looking for my shoes.

"My brother is going to kill me when he see's me." I said finding one of my shoes and sliping it on.

"Um, Tenten." Neji started but I didin't let him finish.

"Neji, this isn't time for talking right now! WHERE IN GOD'S NAME IS MY OTHER SHOE!?" I yelled. I was beginning to panic. I hated being around Kyo when he was angry.

"Tenten, I already called him. You have nothing to worry about."

I let out a sigh in relief. I looked over to him. He was looking away from me.

I raised my eyebrow but shrugged it off.

"Uh ... Can I use your bathroom please?" I asked him.

He nodded his head, still not looking at me.

I walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind me.

His bathroom was pure white, clean and simple. But it was also elegant. Kind of like his whole apartmet.

I turned the foceit on an splashed water on my face.

I undid my hair and re-did the buns again.

My cellphone rand right after I finished doing the 1st bun.

I looked at the caller ID and smiled. "Hey Tem." I said.

"Hey Tennie. Are you busy?" She asked me.

"Not really? Why what do you need?" I replied as I was attempting to the other bun.

"I want you to come over my house so we can put our little plan into action."  
"What plan I asked. "Plan:TONH." She said simply.

"What does that mean?" I asked her.

"Plan: Take Over Neji's Heart."

" . . . You gave it a name?"

"What? I was boared."

"Temari you have way too much time on your hands." I said finishing the secong bun.

"Hey HEY. I'm helping you! Now get your ass over here so we can put plan:TONHAGRAS!"

"What does the extra stand for?"

"And Getting Rid Of Sakura."

Don't you just love her enthusiams?

"I'll see you in a bit Tem."

I heard her hang up the phone from the other line and I did the same. I looked at my selfin the mirror.

I blushed deep. No wonder Neji wouldn't look me in the eye. My skirt was liften in the back and you could see my underwear.

I gave my skirt a good yanking making sure that it covered my butt this time. . I'm going to have to find a way to get rid of this thing.

I walked out of the bathroom and into Neji's room. He'd change.

He was wearing a black button up shirt and blue jeans. This was 'simple' to him.

"Hey Neji. Uh, well remember when I told you Temari's been haviing boy probems?" He nodded his head to say 'Yes'.

"Well they've come up again, and seeing as I'm her best girl friend she needs me." I lied.

He raised his eyebrow at me. "Sleep and then leave? i'm beginning to think that your just using me." He said to me.

I laughed. "I couldn't even if I want to."

____________

"See you later Neji." I called out from the top step to Temari's door.

Neji had walked me here. He wouldn't let me walk by myself. I mean iinsisted. But he insisted to, and well, you know I can't say 'No.'

He waved back to me and began to fade away. I knocked the door and before I could put my hand down.

"Tenten!" Temari said grabbing my wrist and bringing m into her home.

As I walked in I saw her youngest brother Gaara in the living room starring blankly at the TV. I smiled at him and he nodded back.

"Hey Tenten." I heared Kankuro's voice say.

"Hey what's up?" I said.

"Nothing, I see my sister is holding you against your will. Again."

I nodded my head. We were'nt kidding.

"Oh hush. Nobody asked your opinion." Temar said o him.

"Well then." He said before walking away and heading back into his room.

As we entered Temai's room, I almost fainted. Spread across her bed were at least 10 outfits and on the floors there were 10 pairs of shoes that went into outfits.

None of thek were chucks.

She closed the door behind her and locked it. Just in case I guess. She knew what I was capable of.

I looked around the room and spotted a window.

If she got to seious. I knew what I was going to do.

"Tenten, don't even think about jumping off that going to end up breaking a leg. Is it worht it.?" She said as if reading my mind.

I growled in my head. She just had to live in a 3 story house.

She sat me on a chair near her baeuty.

"Tenten, i'm going to show you how to be a women."

I gulped.

You know that window doesn't seem like a bad idea after all. 


	7. Get your frekum dress on

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. :( Neji and Tenten would have been together a LOONG time ago if I did! :/ I don't own any of the brands mentioned etheir. **

* * *

_Chapter 7: Frekum dress._

"Are you ready Tennie?" She asked me.

I took a dep breath. I shouldn't be nervous. I mean all she did was apply a bit of make up, and straightened my hair.

It can't be a _big_ difference. Right?

I nodded my head, and she turned my chair around so I could face the mirror.

Wow. It can make a difference.

My hair looked so ... soft. I ran my hair through it and it felt softer then it looked.

And my face, was different. I mean the make-up was neutral colors(I think that's what Temari said it was called.) but, a little make up made a big difference.

"I'm a miracle worker." Temari said admiring her work."Do, you like it?" She asked me.

I stayed quiet. But honestly I did. I always wanted to _try _acting like a girl. But it never worked out. I always end up thinking that I'm just going to make a big fool out of my self.

I smiled up at Temari.

"Good. Now for the actual clothes. This is the first step to accomplish plan: S.N.H.F.T.S."

She moved from next to me to the bed and started choosing an outfit.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "S.N.H.F.T.S? I thought you said the plans name was, T.O.N.H.A.G.R.O.S."

"I changed it. T.O.N.H.A.G.R.O.S was to long."

"Well what does S.N.H.F.T.S stand for?" I asked as she handed me the clothes.

"Steal Neji's Heart From The Slut ..." She said giving me a sheepish smile.

I raised my eyebrow at her. "Really Tem? We're going to go down that road now?"

"Oh come on. You were thinking it to!"

I rolled my eyes at her. I actually haven't. I had nothing against Sakura before she went out with Neji. In fact I've never given her a second thought before she went out with Neji.

"Well?" Temari asked looking at me.

"What?"

"Are you going to try on the clothes or do I have to shove you in my closet again?"

I sighed. I took a look at the clothes. It was a white shirt that had aeropostale written across the chest (I'm guessing Aeropostale is country or something.) and short denim shorts.

I slipped it on. Feeling naked, I walked to Temari's full length mirror. The shorts were better then the skirt but they were still short.

"You could wear this to school or something casual."

"What? You want me to wear this to school? These shorts are way to small! I don't even think they'll let me in!" I protested.

"Oh please Tennie. Look," She said grabbing my arms and pulling them to my sides.

"It's longer then your fingertips."

"By like an inch!"

"If they let you in with the skirt they should let you in with this. Now stop complaining."

I shut up.

"What about the shoes?" I asked her.

"You could wear your chucks with this. I know you have like 10 pairs so I didn't bother putting them up."

I smiled. Well at least there was still some, Tenten in the outfit. She went to go get the next outfit. I kept looking at my reflection in the mirror.

"Hey Tem, what language do you think they speak in Aeropostale?" I asked her.

I heard her laugh. "Tenten, Aeropostale is brand, not a country."

* * *

I lied on Temari's bed exhausted.

"Come on Tenten. One more!"

"Noo. I want to go home!" I yelled. I was tired. We already went through, casual, Going out (I didn't know there was a difference between casual and going out, but apparently there was.), Date night, and formal.

"It's the last one I promise."

I scowled at her. "Fine." I said getting up and taking off the short blue dress I had on. I actually liked it. It was baby blue and had a pink belt around the waist, with ruffles on the bottom.

"Here put this on." She said to me.

It was a small strapless black dress. It was tight and short.

As I put it on I already knew I wasn't going to like it.

Temari smiled as she saw me in the dress.

"Temari what in hell is this supposed to be?"

"It's called a frekum dress."

"Okay Temari, you've been listening to, too much Beyonce."

She laughed. "Every girl has to have a little black dress and a frekum dress. Look now you have 2 in 1!"

I laughed out loud. "Oh gosh Temari. Your only you would come up with that."

* * *

I walked into my house feeling exhausted.

"Kyo." I yelled out. "I'm home."

"In here." I heard him yell from the kitchen.

"Hey bro. I said kissing him on the cheek. He was making cofee from the looks of it.

"Where have you been?" He asked me. I reached for a pack of crackers and started munching on them.

"At Temari's. She's teaching me how to be a girl."

He scrunched his face and I laughed.

"I know, that's my exact feeling."

"So ..." He began. "Neji called."

I almost choked on a cracker. "W-when. W-why?"

He shrugged. "He wanted to know, if you got home okay. I told him you weren't here yet."

I smiled to myself. He was worried about me.

"How was the sleepover?" He asked me.

My eyes widened. "Uh ... "

Kyo grinned at me. "What did you two animals do together?" He teased.

"Ugh, your worse then Temari!" I yelled at him.

He laughed and took the crackers from me. "I'm just kidding Tenten. I know you don't have the guts to do anything."

I grimaced. "Whatever." I muttured, reaching for the phone.

"What are you doing?" Kyo asked me from the kitchen table.

"I'm going to call him back." I said.

"Tennie, Tennie, Tennie." Kyo sighed. "You can't call him."

"And why not?" I asked him.

"Because, you'll seem to desperate. You have to make him wonder. If you don't call him back he'll be thinking all night if you got home Okay. Which means he'll be thinking of you all night."

I put the phone back in the receiver. "Thanks." I said.

"No prob." He said to me eating (my) the crackers.

As I walked into My bedroom I realized that even my brother was helping me with my problems.

Why don't we call the pope and he can join in to.

* * *

**A/N: Another week another late update. I know. But I'm trying as hard as I can!  
Thank youu to all the people who reviewed. (: You guys are the fucking best. i'd also like to thank ****xXkickass-kunoichiXx**** f****or the S.N.H.F.T.S idea. That made me laugh so hard I just had to find a way to put it in the story. :)  
I was listening to "Frekum dress" By beyonce when I was writing it. Can you tell?  
Lol Well PLEASE REVIEW. I will love you forever!! **


	8. Uh Oh!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, or anything else, except for the plot. **

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 8: Uh - oh!_

Temari glared at me as I sighed.

"Come on Tenten. Tomorrow is Monday! If you can't flirt properly with another guy how do you expect Neji to get jealous?"

I smirked at her. "Temari, Neji is not going to get Jealous of me." I said to her.

That was her million dollar plan. As she told me before. To make him Jealous. She though that if I simply batted my eyelashes and flirted with some other guy Neji would really give.

"Yes it is! Didn't you say that when you told him you liked him you liked someone, he got all uncomfortable and his voice got even more serious?" She argued.

"Yea but he's a boy! No boys like to talk about relationships. And it's Neji. Can his voice get anymore serious?"

"If you being so pessimistic plan S.N.H.F.T.S is NOT going to happen."

I scowled at her. "Can you please stop calling it that?"

"Can you please try being cooperative."

I ground. ""Tem, maybe this has gone too far. I mean if you think about it, I'm the bad guy." I said to her.

Temari stayed quiet as if to think of what I said.

Last night before I fell asleep I had done a lot of thinking my self, and all about and his girl.

What if I did win. What is he did feel the same way? Just imagine how happy I'd be, and how utterly miserable Sakura would be. She's feel just like I did, the day I found out about them.  
And I felt pretty damn bad. I don't think I'd like to see anyone feel that way. Even her.

And then there was the thought of rejection. What if he didn't feel the same?The only thing I'd end up accomplishing is making a fool out of my self, and ruining our friendship.

Can I honestly risk that?

"Tenten." Temari's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. She came up to my face and put her hands on my shoulders. "Your right Ten, this has gone too far, that's the exact reason why we can't back out of this."

I flinched when she said Ten. She only called me that when she was angry. (Isn't it funny how Neji calls me that all the time?)

"But I haven't done anything out of the ordinary, I mean, we can, we can, " I tried to come up with something quick.

"Tenten, why all of a sudden are you trying to get out of this?" She asked me.

"I just realized that it's no big deal, I mean I don't even like---"

I was silenced by Temari's hand. "You can't let the fear of rejection stop you." She told me.

I had no clue how she did that. How she could read me like a book.

"I-it's not that." I lied, cursing at the stutter, She narrowed her eyes at me."W-ell it's not just that!" I continued. "I mean think about Sakura. How would she react if she knew what we were doing? I don't want anyone to get hurt"

She rolled her eyes at me "I warned you before we started this that being the other woman sucked.

I dropped my head. "I know you did, but I wasn't thinking of the con---"

This time I was interrupted by Temari shaking me. "WE ARE NOT GIVING UP NOW. I worked to DAMN hard for you to just give up like that! We are DOING THIS!" She yelled at me.

I sighed., And gave up. There was no way getting out of this. And hey I might as well try to get his attention.

* * *

I rested my head on the cafeteria table.

Today had not been a good day.

First of all, My plan to make Neji jealous is failing. This morning while I was trying to flirt with Naruto ( Can you say desperate?) I fell because these stupid gladiator shoes have absolutely no support! I fell on my ass right in front of him AND Sakura.

Then, while I was walking with him, I pulled my wedgie right in front of like the idiot I am. I have no clue why it didn't stop and think he would see me., my dumb ass thought he wouldn't notice but guess what? He did. He rose his eyebrow at me and smirked.

Not to mention all the creepy looks I've been getting from the boys. Even the teachers have been looking at me weird. I growled.

"T-tenten" I heard a voice say. I looked up to see Hinata.

"Hey princess." I said smiling meekly, calling her by her pet name I had given her. It was obviously because of her rich family. But, I didn't mean it to offend her or anything. I though it was cute.

"Y-you d-don't h-have t-to c-call me that." She said to me.

I was about to answer until I heard Naruto say. "HELLO! I am right here!"

"Hey there Naruto." I said sighing. They both sat across from me.

I saw Hinata starring at me with worried eyes. She dropped her eyes as soon as she realized I noticed her.

I laughed don't sweat it Princess." I said to her.

"You seem really down today Tennie! " Naruto said loudly.

I sighed again. "Yea I know. I just feel a little under the weather. I'll be fine by 7Th period." I said lazily resting my head on the lunch table again. The rest of the lunch period went by slow.

I ended up falling asleep.

I didn't dream of anything though (which I hate). All I remember is closing my eyes and the next thing I knew Naruto was poking my arm.

"Boy Tenten, you sure are a deep sleeper." He told me as I opened my eyes. I stretched my arms. "I was for sure the bell was going to wake you but you didn't budge."

I got up "Thanks Naruto." I said yawning. I gave him and Hinata a goodbye smiles and started walking to the hallway.

I was still half asleep which explains why I bumped into someone.

I bent down to grab their book. "My bad." I said handing them the binder.

I met with the green eyes and froze. Sakura was standing in front of me and ... smiling at me?

"No it's totally okay I'm a bit of a klutz myself!" She said smiling at me. "Your Tenten right?" I nodded at her and smiled.

"Let me tell you, I love your shirt. I was going to buy one like that until this blond chick totally snatched it from my hand!" She told me still smiling.

I hope to GOD i did no know who that blond person was.

"Thanks." I said smiling at her. "My friend gave it to me a couple days ago." Not entirely a lie!

She touched my shoulder and it took all my strengths not to flinch. "And don't worry about what happened this morning. I know how tough gladiator shoes are to walk on. It's like they have no support." She said laughing. I starred at her blankly and blushed.

"Thanks" I said laughing also.

"Well I'll see you later 'Kay?"

I nodded my head at her and smiled. "See ya."

I stood there as she walked away. I was dumbfounded. This girl that I thought was pure evil wasn't evil at all. She was actually sweet.

Maybe Neji had reason to like her.

Or maybe he was a total Idiot.

I turned around and could not believe what I saw.

Sakura Haruno, Neji's precious girlfriend was kissing Sasuke Uchiha.

I felt my mouth drop. My stomach did a flop and I turned around and quickly to walk away.

There was no way that happened.

How could she even do that? It's ridiculous. She acts all nice to me knowing I'm Neji's best friends and then goes and kisses a boy that is definitely not Neji.

And who in their right mind would even _think_about heating on Neji? That's like, like replacing Gold for silver.

I kept walking not watching where I was going until once again I bumped into a someone.

"Are you serious?" I said out loud bending over too pick up the math book they had dropped.

"it'sokay Tenten, I got it." I froze and looked up. I could recognize that voice from anywhere.

"Neji" I said meeting his gaze.

I had so much to tell him, but the question was should I?

**To be cont.**

* * *

**A/N: Okay Yea _another_lste update I know, I know. But give cut me some slack here I'm trying hard! And I will try to update real soon ****because I want you guys to know what happens Next ;D**

**Thank you for those who reviewed. I LOVE you guys FOREVER!(:**

**If you review It'll make me really happy! And i'll love you forever too! xD **

**_Please Review!_**


	9. Shikamaru the Genius

**A/N: I do not own Naruto! :/**

**

* * *

**

"Ten, are you okay"? He asked me.

I stayed silent.

There was so much running through my head.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

I bit my lip and nodded my head.

"Well I'm going to get going." He said beginning to walk away.

"Wait!" I said grabbing his wrist."Don't go." I said absent mindlessly.

He rose an eyebrow at me.

I opened my mouth to speak but the words wouldn't come out.

"What's wrong." He said.

"I- i need ... you. To t-talk to you." I stuttered.

He paused, and considered me.

I let go of his wrist. And looked down at the floor.

How would I say this. I couldn't come out with it.

Would he care? Would he be heartbroken? Would he feel like I did the day I saw him hand in hand with her?

I finally met his gaze.

"Neji, you see ..." I started.

"What?" He was getting impatient.

"The thing is ..." I began again. Why couldn't I say it? Wasn't this what I wanted. For them to stop? This is what I wanted a way to break them up, and now that is was in front of me, I couldn't do it.

I tried to open my mouth again but I closed it and sighed. This obviously wasn't happening.

"Never mind." I said. I began to walk away leaving him there dumbfounded.

* * *

I walked into 7th period, finding my seat quickly.

I've decided that it's none of my business. If Sakura wants to cheat on him then she can go right ahead. It's none of my business. I shouldn't be meddling into their relationship.

I looked over to see Shikamaru sleeping (Like always). His eyes suddenly flashed open and glared at me.

"Can I help you?" He asked me annoyed.

"What did I do?" I asked offended.

He calmly rested his head on his palm and said, "I can't sleep when people stare at me." He said.

Was I starring that long?

He rolled his eyes at me. "What's your problem?" He asked.

"Everything." I said looking away from him, and to the black board in front of me. On the black board where the results of a test we took last week. Of coarse Shikamaru was at the top the list scoring 100%.

Shikamaru was a genius, just lazy.

"Hey Shikamaru." I said. turning to him, it suddenly hit me.

"Yea."

"Your a genius, right." I asked.

He rose his eyebrow at me. "I guess."

"So that means, you give really good advice? Right?" I continued.

He sighed. And closed his eyes thoughtfully.

"Fine."

"Um well," I hesitated "I have this friend right."

He rolled his eye at the usual mention of the "Friend".

"And they're in a relationship ." I said making sure not to specify the gender.

"Let me guess you have a crush on your friend, but don't know how to tell him now that he has a girlfriend."

I shut my mouth. That had nothing to do with what I was going to ask him, but it sure was one of my problems. How did he know! Was I really that obvious? This means that everyone else knows to.

"Actually," I tried to play it cool. " that's not my problem."

He looked semi - surprised but he was still able to maintain his cool.

"My problem is that, my friends girlfriend is cheating on him."

Now he really did look surprise.

"Sakura is cheating on Neji?"

My eyes widened and I cover his mouth.

In that instant Neji walked into the classroom. He took his usual seat in front of me.

I took my hand away from Shikamaru's mouth, and sat back down in my chair again. I brought my index finger to my lips, he nodded his head meaning he understood.

* * *

I was at the park sitting on a bench. I tapped my foot impatiently as I waited.

I had told Shikamaru to meet me here.

He finally came about from the corner of the sidewalk and I ran to him.

"What took you so long?" I asked.

"I walked here." I said in a monotone voice.

"So did I! I've been here for at least 20 minutes."

He shrugged his shoulders, meaning he really didn't care.

"Come on." I said walking ahead of him.

"Where are we going." He said following me.

"You'll see."

* * *

I sat next to Shikamaru on Temari's bed.

I had brought him here because well, he's a genius. He already knew that I was talking about Neji, and I honestly wanted to hear what he had to say.

Temari narrowed his eyes at him then looked at me.

"He's really smart." I told her for what seemed to be the 100th time. "He gives good advice."

"Isn't that why I'm here?" Temari said.

" ... Well I wanted too see what the both of you had to say."

"Does he know about our plan?" She asked me.

"No. I don't think so."

He probably does know.

"Okay. What's up"

I took a deep breath. I hadn't really had given much thought how Temari would react. But I knew it wasn't going to be pretty.

"I saw Sakura kiss Sasuke." I said.

Temari gasped, and Shikamaaru yawned.

"That's horrible." Temaria said. "How could she do that.!"

I turned to Shikamaru to see what he had to say.

"Well?" I said trying to encourage him.

"Well what? So you saw her kiss Sasuke. It doesn't mean anything."

My mouth fell.

"He's a real genius, Alright." Temari muttered sarcastically.

"Shikamaru! She kissed him while she was going out with Neji."

"Well, that doesn't mean she's cheating on him. You should make sure they are before you tell Neji anything."

"..." I couldn't say anything.

"I'm assuming you will tell Neji, right Tenten?" Temari asked me.

"..."

"Tenten!"

"What!?" I let out."It's none of my business! I shouldn't be meddling into his personal life!"

Temari gave me "The" look. The "I'm very ashamed of you" Look.

"Tenten Your his 't you want to know if your boyfriend is cheating on you?" She asked.

I turned to Shikamaru again to get his opinion. "She's right" He said. "It's the right thing to do. But only until your sure she is."

I fell back on Temari's bed frustrated.

I should've kept my mouth shut.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not even going to tell you guys how sorry I am! I've been busy with school, and clubs and a whole bunch of other things! :( **

**Really sorry Sorry! I know it seems right now that i'm not getting anywhere with the story but i'm trying to get somewhere!**

**Please Review(:**


	10. Ohmygawd

**Ohmygawd.**

What was I going to do? Shikamaru and Temari were right, I'm his best friend and he should trust in me to say something.

But then again, it wasn't any of my business. And what if he didn't believe me? That would really ruin our friendship.

"ARG"! I yelled out loud in frustration.

"Are you okay?" I heard a deep voice say.

I looked up and saw Neji smirking down at me. I smiled meekly. "I guess."

He sat in front of me, and stared. "You seem troubled by something." He said.

"I've had a lot on my mind recently." I told him.

"Like what"?

I rested my head on my left palm, and stared blankly at him. Not even looking into those gorgeous pearl eyes could make me cheer up.

"If I had a boyfriend, and you saw him with someone else, would you tell me?" I asked bluntly.

He stayed quiet, thinking of what I just said. "… Well, I probably would. Why? Whose boyfriend did you see with someone else?"

My heart started pounding louder. "Um …"

He waited for me to answer.

What do I do? Should I tell him?

I shifted in my seat. "Well …" I looked around the cafeteria. There wasn't anyone watching, it was just me in him.

It was going to be now or never.

"What happened was that … Temari's boyfriend kissed another girl, and I saw it all go down."

I guess it was going to be never.

Neji raised an eyebrow at me. "Who's Temari's boyfriend?"

"… You don't know him." I said quickly. "He's from a place … very far away. Like FAR."

"What do you think you should do?" He asked me.

I rubbed my temples. I can't believe I pussied out. I had my chance to tell him but I didn't because I'm a big coward.

"Well as one of her closest friends, I think it's my responsibility to tell her."

"So then tell her." He told me simply.

"It's not that easy, what is she doesn't believe me? And I'm not even sure that he's cheating on her I mean it was just a kiss! It could mean anything!"

He looked at me disbelievingly. "What else can a kiss mean?"

"In some countries … that's how they say hello?"

He smirked at me. "We're not in one of those countries."

I rolled my eyes at him. He wasn't making this any easier. "I still have to think about it before I tell her."

"Yea that's smart. But don't think about it to long."

"Why?" I asked him.

"I think Temari would rather hear it from you then anyone else."

* * *

I walked down the hallway heading to 7th period. What in the world was I going to? My mind was everywhere at that point and I couldn't concentrate.

"Ouch!" I heard a voice say. I had bumped into someone, not paying attention to the thins around me.

"Crap, my bad." I said as I turned to the person.

Why must I always bump into her!

"It's okay, I wasn't looking either." Sakura said as she began to walk away.

"Hey Sakura, Wait!" I said grabbing her before she left.

She turned to me, confused. I let go of her arm awkwardly as I said, "Um, I kind of needed to talk to you …"

Oh my God what was I doing.

"About what?" She asked.

I looked down at my sneakers. I wasn't wearing anything special today. I've put Temari's plan on pause until I got this whole situation figured out.

"Um, well I can't talk to you about it right now, but can we meet like after school or something?"

In my head I was secretly praying she was going to say "No". That she was busy after school, and had to attend some club meeting.

Sakura looked at the white watch on her wrist. "Uh, Yea." Obviously it wasn't going to work out that way.

"Why don't we meet in frosty's* around 3?" She smiled at me, which for some reason made nervous.

"Yea that be great." I said smiling.

She nodded at me and started walking away.

What in the worl had I gotten myself into?

* * *

I took my seat in 7th period. As usual, Shikamaru had his head down.

"Psst."

"….."

"Psstt"

"…" I'm pretty sure I'd heard him snore that time.

"PSST SHIKAMARU!"

He lifted his head up and glared at me. "What? What is it Tenten? What is SOOO important that you just had to wake me?"

"I'm going to talk to _her_ after school."

His face went from angry to thoughtful. He rested his Head on his arm facing me now."What are you going to say?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but closed when I saw Neji walk through the door.

As he sat in front of me, I took out a sheet of paper and wrote on it.

_I haven't really thought about it, but I am going to tell her what I saw._ I folded it up and flicked it to Shikamaru.

He opened it up, and started to reply. He threw it back at me, and I opened it,

**What are you expecting to get out of this talk?**

I began to think. What did I expect from this? I mean what was supposed to happen after I talk to her? I mean I knew she wasn't going to be happy about it or anything. I was pretty sure, we weren't going to agree to anything once we started. But I did want her to know, that what she did was wrong. And that by kissing him she wasnt being fair to Neji.

_I'm not sure, I guess I just want to know why she did it?_

Shikamaru tossed the note back.

**If it ends up she really is cheating on him, will you tell Neji?**

I looked up to him and shrugged.

We'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow. I haven't updated in such a loong time. And Honestly I really don't think there is a proper excuse for it. Just a really bad case of writer's block. I'm really, really, incredibly, extra sorry! But i'm back now. And I PROMISE I will try to get in a chapter at least once a week!

And thanks to everyone who kept reading and reviewing even during my big writer's block.

**Review(:**


	11. The Talk

I was sitting in the bus after school waiting for the bus lady to depart. I was debating whether or not I wanted to go through with talking to Sakura although Shikamaru was trying to convince me other wise.

He was sitting next to me, his arms behind his head. If he weren't saying anything, then I would have sworn he was fast asleep. "It's too late to back out now," He said.

I groaned loudly, "What if, I lie and say that I twisted my ankle?" I said desperate for any excuse not to go.

"Tenten, I don't think you understand how pathetic you sound right now." He said.

I glared at him angrily, but he had a point. I was willing to use any excuse not to go. I don't even know what demonic thing came over me, to even think of talking to Sakura.

I slammed my head against the seat in front of me. "Argh!"

"Why are you so, worried about talking to her?" He asked me.

I turned my head toward Shikamaru and started considering what he asked me. Why was I so worried?

"Well, I mean you've got to admit she's pretty intimidating." I said looking at the very back at the bus, where she was seated. Neji was right next to her with his arm around her waist like some '_trophy boyfriend_'.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at me. "You find _Sakura Haruno_ intimidating?" He smirked at me.

"Well, she might not be intimidating to you. But she is to me! She's like the most popular girl of the whole school, plus she's my best friend's girlfriend, and I'm supposed to go to her and tell her that I saw her with another man and act like it's no big deal!" I let out a breath after I finished saying that, and soon after I felt Shikamaru's hand pat me on that back.

"Look Tenten, I get where you're coming from. But you have to suck it up and go through this. Neji's your best friend right?"

I nodded my head.

"And aren't you like madly in love with him or something?"

I quickly covered his mouth. "Don't say it so loud! I am not madly in love with anybody!"

He removed my hands from his mouth. "Look Tenten, you might not know it your self but you're a great girl. Other girls in your situation would have jumped at the chance to tell Neji the truth, because they'd see it as a chance to make him … vulnerable. But you didn't. You actually took his feelings into consideration. You should actually be proud with of self."

After Shikamaru had said that, I felt kind of relieved. Maybe he was right. I haven't even thought about the fact that if I do tell Neji he's break up with her. Maybe I was a good friend after all. "Thanks Shikamaru!" I said hugging him.

"Um … you can let go now." He said in an akward tone.

"… Sorry" I said smiling at him. "That was really nice thing you said."

"Don't mention it."

As I looked back to Sakura, I noticed Neji Glaring at me. It was a piercing look that could kill any one.

Why was he staring at me like that? Had Sakura told him that I was going to talk to her after school?

It 2:55 and I was about to get to Frosty's. I felt better about doing this after talking to Shikamaru, but after seeing the way that Neji was glaring at me- With so much hatred, made me a bit sick.

But like Shikamaru had said, it was too late to back out.

I opened the door to Frosty's. It was a small local ice cream restaurant in the corner of town. Neji and I used to come here every Friday after school before he started dating Sakura.

He probably does that with her now.

I started looking for an empty booth, when I saw that Sakura was already here. She was sitting at a back table. I felt relieved she had picked one in the back, just in case anyone where to walk in.

I walked over to the table and took a seat. She was texting on her pink small phone.

"Hi Sakura." I said hesitantly.

She looked up from her phone and smiled. "Hey!"

"Do you want anything?" I asked her? Sure I hadn't invited her here, but I was the one who wanted to talk with her.

"Nah thanks, I'm good. I come here with Neji every Friday. But thanks anyway."

That hurt inside a bit.

"Listen Sakura, there's a reason I brought you here." I paused, taking note of her facial expression. It was still calm. "The other day, I saw something I don't think was right."

She stayed quiet. "I saw you, kiss Sasuke"

The expression on her face was a mixture of confusion and anger. "When was this?" She said her voice shaky.

"Last week."

There was an awkward silence for about 2 minutes. I didn't know what to say. What could I?

"Are you planning on telling, Neji?" She asked, her firm voice breaking the silence.

"Well, I wanted to hear your side of the story first." I told her. "I want to know why?"

She looked down, and then look straight at me. "Look, Tenten I know what you saw … must have looked really bad, but … you don't understand I—"

"Your right Sakura I don't understand. I don't understand how someone can have such a great boyfriend like Neji, and then cheat on him. How someone could have something so perfect, and then just throw it away. I could NEVER possibly understand."

I felt like I had a weight lifted up my shoulders. I've really been wanting to say that to her since I saw her with Sasuke. I felt better, with more confidence. I wasn't afraid anymore.

Sakura looked down. She scrunched her face and then suddenly I felt a pang of guilt hit me. My goal wasn't to make her cry.

Sakura looked up and grimaced. "I know. I know. You must think I'm an idiot but, if you knew the situation, and if you were in my shoes maybe you wouldn't be so angry with me."

I waited for her to tell me the story.

"You see I used to, go with Sasuke, but I felt like he wasn't appreciating me so I decided it was over. Even though the relationship was over, I wasn't. I was still really liked him a LOT. And when I started talking to Neji, he was so sweet to me. And I thought, I can forget about Sasuke if I'm with Neji. But as you saw, he's trying to make it as hard as possible to forget him."

"Do you really like Sasuke?" I asked her.

"Yeah … I do."

"Then why don't you just end with Neji?"

"Because!" She ran her hand through her pink hair and sighed, "I like Neji. And I don't want to like Sasuke."

"But your not being fair to him. Don't you think he deserves to know? He is your boyfriend!"

She stayed quiet.

"Sakura if you don't tell him, I will."

**TBC**


	12. What to do? What to do?

Sakura's facial expression changed in an instant. Her lips formed a tight line and she clenched her lips. I felt a chill run through my spine as she looked up at me with cold eyes.

"What did you just say?"

I was a bit taken aback from her sudden change in attitude but I didn't let it phase me, "I said, if you don't tell Neji I will."

"Who do you think you are? What makes you think you have the right to tell him?"

"I'm his best friend," I told her firmly.

Sakura chuckled and the sound of it made me become furious.

"Oh please, what do you think you're going to get out of it? You think once you tell Neji, he's going to come running into your arms?"

I shook my head, "You're wrong." Even though in the beginning that would've been the idea but it wasn't anymore. None of that mattered. I just didn't want to see Neji get hurt.

Sakura scoffed, "Don't try to put up an act Tenten. Everyone knows that you like him. It's obvious. The only reason you want to tell him this is so he'll break up with me."

"No! That's not true! I-I actually care about Neji. And I don't think he deserved to be … betrayed like this."

Sakura rolled her eyes. She looked away from and shook her head, "It doesn't even matter. Go ahead. Tell him." She suddenly looked at me fiercely and smirked, "But who do you think he'll actually believe? Me or you?"

I looked down at the table. Was she right? Would Neji even believe me? But I couldn't doubt myself, It was too late for that. I couldn't let Sakura know that I was scared. I held my head up and glared at Sakura, "I guess we're just going to have to wait and see."

I got up from the table and began to walk away not even looking back at Sakura or her reaction. Had I really just sad that? I opened the front door of Frosty's and I began to walk aimlessly. I had no clue where I was going, It seemed like my legs had a mind of their own. In the meanwhile my own mind was all jumbled and confused, with millions of question running through it. Had I been wrong for wanting to tell Neji the truth? And if I did tell him, would he even believe me? So much for not doubting my self.

I finally sat down on a bench, I had walked all the way to the park where I was introduced to Sakura. I growled to my self and felt like ripping all my hair out. This whole things had gone too far. I wish it never started. I wish I would have never asked Sakura if I could talk to her. I wish I never had seen her kiss Sasuke. In fact, I wish I never tried "stealing" Neji away from Sakura in the first place. I looked up at the sky desperately and yelled out loud, "Can someone please give me an answer!"

"Tenten, screaming like that will scare the kids around you."

I looked to the spot where the voice came from to find Shikamaru standing in front of me, with his hands shoved in his pockets. I sighed, "I don't care about the damn kids…"

Shikamaru sat next to me and with a sarcastic tone said, "I'm guessing the talk with Sakura went well."

"It was wonderful!" I said sarcastically as well. I rolled my eyes and slumped onto the bench, "Absolutely nothing was resolved. It only brought up more problems."

I quietly went over the whole conversation between me and Sakura to Shikamaru, and he actually seemed like he was paying attention.

"You actually told her that, and just walked away?" he asked with a hint astonishment in his voice.

I nodded, a bit surprised at myself as well.

"Well that was pretty ballsy of you, Tenten," he said smirking. "But the question is, are you really going to tell him?"

I thought for a second opened my mouth to answer, but then closed it again. I looked over at Shikamaru and stared at him long and hard. It was as if the answer to the question he asked was somewhere plastered on his face and I was trying to find it.

I looked away from his face, not being able to find the answer. "I have no clue what I'm going to do."

I heard Shikamaru sigh and he patted me on the back like he did earlier. I smiled at his attempt to comfort me.

I suddenly felt Shikamaru's hand drop from my back. I turned my head to say something to him, but was suddenly caught off guard by something else.

"Should I leave?" Shikamaru asked, about to get up. Before he could I grabbed his hand.

"No." I told him, "Stay."

Walking this way was Neji and his facial expression was not the best. I don't know why, but for some reason I really didn't want to be left alone with him. For some reason I felt guilty. Like I committed a crime or something. But I hadn't had I? I mean, wasn't I the "good guy" here? After all Sakura was the one who betrayed him not me. Would I be betraying Neji, if I didn't tell him?

All these thoughts came to me at once, but I didn't have time to answer them because standing right in front of me was Neji.

"Neji! What are you doing here?" I asked nervously, trying my best to smile.

He rose his eyebrow and was looking down at my hand. I then noticed I was still squeezing Shikamaru's hand. "You're kind of hurting me," Shikamaru said in a low voice. I let go of his hand quickly and turned back to Neji who was scowling.

"I was just taking a walk, what are you two doing here?" he asked. He seemed to be looking at Shikamaru when he asked this.

"I was just leaving" Shikamaru said. He began to get up and this time I couldn't stop him. I bit my lip, I really didn't want to be left alone with Neji.

Shikamaru nodded at Neji and then said to me, "I'll see you later Tenten and good luck."

He began to walk away lazily down the sidewalk. Neji and I were left together, and we soon found ourselves in an swkward silence. I really couldn't find any words to say to Neji.

"You should really sit," I told him finally. He did as I said, and we found our selves in the same awkward silence again. I cursed silently at myself. Why was did things feel so weird? Then suddenly I felt my stomach flip.

Had Sakura, told him about me wanting to talk to her? I began to panic inwardly. I turn to him to confirm what I was thinking and began to speak, "Neji has Sa-"

"This boy you like, it's Shikamaru isn't it?

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! It's been a while hasn't it? Well, I really have no excuse on why this took so long to update. I guess I was just being lazy. Really sorry. I'm not going to make any promises because every time I do I break them. -_- But anyway, here is chapter 12! I hope you guys liked it! **

**SN: I'm going to be editing chapters 1-10. I was reading this story today, and I saw all the grammar mistakes and I felt like it really needed more. So I'm going to be doing some major editing and I'm going to fit it all! **

**Thank you for reading my story! And thank you to all of the reviewers who stick with me, even though I haven't updated in forever! You guys are the best and my motivation! **

**Please leave a review telling me what you think! **


	13. Love is a Losing Game

**Chapter 13: Love is a losing game**

_The boy you like, it's Shikamaru isn't it?_ I heard his question echo in my head and repeat like a broken record. I blinked. I couldn't completely believe what or why Neji had asked me it, so I just sat there, mouth agape.

"I-I don't understand," I said finally, narrowing my eyes at him. Maybe I had heard wrong, maybe the conversation I had with Sakura before, really did have me going crazy and I was just delusional.

Neji seemed annoyed by me and spoke again. "What isn't there to understand? I asked you a question, is Shikamaru the boy you like?"

I scoffed. Nope, I wasn't crazy, I had heard correctly, Neji was just a fool. At that moment I felt anger and frustration seep into me like venom. I let out a bitter laugh. "You've got to be kidding me!" I said out loud. "You've got to be_ fucking_ kidding me!" I exclaimed, letting out another bitter laugh.

"I don't see what's so funny, it's a simple question," Neji said.

"I've got a _simple _question for you," I told him getting closer to his face. Neji simply rose his eyebrow at me.

"Why on earth, do you think that I like Shikamaru?" I asked him. The thought of it almost humored me.

Neji seemed to be irritated by that and glared at me. "Why wouldn't I? It seems as if it's obvious. You've been spending a lot of time with him and you seem happy when you're with him," he said.

My eyes widened at him and I felt my self get frustrated. "So you think just because I'm spending time with a boy, that I like him?"

"It's logical," He said in a monotone voice.

I shook my head at Neji, looked away from him and crossed my arms around my chest. "Fucking unbelievable," I muttered to myself. How dense could he be? Using that logic you'd think that he'd figure out that I liked him by now!

"I'm sorry Tenten, I didn't catch that. Would you mind saying it louder?" He said to me, clearly annoyed.

I fiercely turned to him. "You're fucking unbelievable, Neji!" I yelled at him, outraged. He was an idiot, a complete idiot.

"Why are you suddenly so angry at me?" He asked offensively. The fact that he didn't know why, made me even more infuriated.

"I spend a lot of time with you, Neji. I go to your house almost everyday! Hell, I even sleep over sometimes! And every time that I'm with you I smile and laugh! Whenever I'm with you I'm happy!" I looked down at my lap and felt my eyes starting to sting and cursed at my self. I wasn't going to cry because I was sad, but because I was angry. It was a terrible fault that I had, crying whenever I was mad.

"Using your genius logic, wouldn't that mean that I like you!" I asked him, looking up from my lap and to his face. For the first time in a long time, the Hyuuga seemed confused. He stayed quiet and stared at me.

I suddenly realized what I had said and began to feel scared. Had I just confess to Neji? I looked away from him quickly, to avoid him seeing my face. I tried to take a deep breath to calm my self, but it didn't work. I was livid. All this time of me trying to get his attention, trying to make him look at me differently, was all a big _waste_. He couldn't even see that he was the one I liked.

"That's different," I heard him say slowly.

"How is that any different? The only difference is that I've known you longer!" I yelled, still not looking at his face.

I heard him sigh and when I turned to face him he was sitting forward rubbing his temples. "I didn't mean to get in an argument with you, Ten. It was just a simple question. I just, had a theory and wanted to confirm it."

"Why do you even fucking care?" I asked getting up and beginning to walk away. I was on the verge of tears and I didn't want him to see me cry. Before I could go any further I felt Neji's hand grab mine. I tried to pull away but he had a strong grip, it was useless.

"I care because you're my best friend," He told me, almost pleadingly. There he went again, using that word to refer to me. Hearing it I couldn't hold it anymore, I broke.

"Well you know what, Neji? Just forget about me and forget that we were ever friends!" I spitted out, tears streaming down my face. I tried to free my hand and leave but his grip tightened.

"Tenten, you don't mean that. You're just angry," He said in a calm voice. His voice fueled my anger even more. "Yes I do! I don't want to be your best friend anymore! I don't want anything to do with you! I-I hate you!" I screamed at him.

Neji loosened his grip around my hands and I pulled it away. "So just forget about me and go find you're girlfriend. She's probably _dying_ to talk to you."

I began to walk away still crying. I was done with him, I thought to my self. This was it this was the end.

For some reason though, I stopped and something possessed me to look back. When I did Neji was still standing there watching me leave, this time though his expression wasn't the calm or cool one that always seemed to be on his face. This time he had a shocked and bewildered expression, like he was trying to decode something. As I looked away and continued to walk, I couldn't get that face out of my head.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Well I'm finally done with this chapter! I hope it's not too bad and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. Please leave a review telling me what you think! **

**SN: Recently singer Amy Winehouse died. The title of this story came from one of her songs and this chapter is named after one of them as well. Her dying really broke my heart because, even though a lot of us 'saw it coming', I kind of still had some hope that she'd be able to get herself together. She had one hell of a voice and was truly talented. If she would have sobered up she would have gone on to do wonderful things. So I guess this chapter is sort of dedicated to her. (Kind of lame I know.) **

**R.I.P Amy Winehouse. (1983-2011) You were a true talent and you're music will live on. You will be missed.**


	14. Realizations

**Chapter 14: Realizations**

****_Tenten's P.O.V_

Tenten looked down at her hands, looking for the right words to say. She replayed back the events that happened just before in her head repeatedly and tried to convince herself that it really was just a dream. She took a deep breath and looked down at her hands again, but this time she held them up in front of her, as if she'd never seen them before, as if they were some foreign body part that was added to her surgically, just recently.

"Ten?" She heard a voice call out. She looked up instantly, snapped out of her daze. She looked up and her eyes met Temari's. After her talk with Neji, she went to her house, almost like second nature to go to Temari whenever she'd had a situation.

It had been about twenty minutes since she first showed up and she had still yet to say something. Temari looked at her worriedly and said, "what on earth happened?"

Tenten took another deep breath. What was she to say? She didn't even know her self. She opened her mouth to speak, hoping that the words would naturally flow out, but they didn't. She shut her mouth and continued to look down at her hands.

Temari angrily grabbed both of Tenten's hand and slapped them away from her view.

"Tenten, talk to me, please! I'm really starting to worry! What happened!" Temari said.

Tenten once again took a deep breath, this time ready to speak. "Sorry, don't mean to make you worried, it's just-", she paused trying to arrange the words, she was trying to say in the right order.

"It's just", she continued, "I'm still trying to accept the fact that this actually happen myself."

"Was it that bad?" Temari asked, going over the number of possibilities that could have happened.

Tenten thought about this for a second. Was it really that bad? Or was she just making it a big deal.

"I kind of … told Neji that, 'I don't want to be friends with him anymore'". She closed her eyes and regretted how childish that sounded. She wished she could have went back and said It in a different way, a different manner, even in a different tone would have been okay.

"You said that? Why? What did he do?" Temari asked.

Tenten shook her head and rubber her temples. "He's just so _stupid_", she said. She was suddenly livid, thinking back on the situation.

"You know what he thought? Do you want to know what this idiot thought? He thought that the boy I liked, the boy that I've been basically killing myself over in order to impress, was Shikamaru!"

Temari's mouth fell agape. "No way," she said bewildered.

"Yes! And do you want to know why this genius thought that? The logic he used, to come up with this _stupid_ conclusion? He said that it was because I was spending so much time with him! Now, you would think, that after all the time I spend with him, and all the … the _moments _we had together, you would think that after all this, the Hyuuga prodigy would be able to figure out, that he is in fact, the boy I actually like!" Tenten let out the breath she had been holding and actually felt good for the first time in what seemed like years. She looked over to Temari, who seemed as if she was still processing the words she had told her.

Temari couldn't find the right words to say at the moment though, she was still trying to take it all in. An amused face suddenly befall upon her and Tenten furrowed her eyebrows confused. What was she thinking now? Tenten watched quietly as Temari continued to smile at herself. "What is it?" Tenten asked with caution, afraid to hear the actual answer.

"Shikamaru huh?" Temari pondered out loud. "Could it be that Neji is jealous of your relationship with Shikamaru?"

"Well, I mean I guess he is but I-"

"Tenten! Open your eyes! Don't you see? This is a perfect chance and you my dear, are letting it slip right through your fingers!" Temari said enthusiastically.

Tenten rolled her eyes at Temari and said, "God, what are you going on about now?"

"Don't you see Ten? We've been going at this terribly wrong! What you really need for Neji to finally notice you, and to finally see what you guys have, is another guy to try to take you away! This is the key! Now all we need is to get Shikamaru to agree and it'll-"

"NO! No, no, no, no, no!" Tenten exclaimed cutting Temari off. "I'm not doing that! I'm done with this whole game! I'm done!" Tenten shook her head at Temari. This whole situation had gone terribly too far. And now Temari wanted to add Shikamaru into the mix. She wasn't going to let that happen.

"This is going to end now," Tenten said , suddenly sitting up right.

"But Tenten, think about it-"

"No Temari! No more games. I'm being serious," Tenten told Temari firmly. She shook her head again and laid back on Temari's bed.

* * *

_Neji's P.O.V_

Neji looked down at his phone once again, hoping to find a text or missed call, but he found nothing just a blank screen and time.

6:59 am it read. He sighed to himself and shoved the phone back into his pocket. He was standing outside waiting for his bus, dreading the fact that he had to go to school. It was Monday and even the Hyuuga prodigy himself hated Mondays.

He suddenly felt his phone vibrate and with a bit of eagerness took his phone out, hoping to see what he was waiting for. To his dismay though it was not who he had expected and frowned at his screen.

**Sakura: Hey Neji, I'm going to be late today so I won't be there in 1****st**** period. **

Neji didn't bother replying and shoved the phone back into his pocket again. Neji was in fact hoping for a text from Tenten. It had been two days since he had talked to her and their last conversation was not the best. They had fought for the first time in what seemed forever. He actually was still having a hard time believing that they were fighting. He didn't know what happened and didn't know why it was that Tenten was so angry with him (but that was obviously part of the reason she was mad at him.)

And it was weird to him and terribly frustrating. He was so used to talking to Tenten everyday that, he found himself oddly out of balanced for the last two days he hadn't spoken to her. If he and Tenten weren't together in person, they'd be together on the phone and if they weren't on the phone, they were talking to each other through text. Of coarse that changed a bit when he began to go out with Sakura, but nevertheless Tenten was always still there. And these last three nights while Neji pondered on what it was that he was doing wrong, he couldn't help to feel that he had taken Tenten for granted.

She was always there and he always expected her to be, but now that she was gone Neji couldn't help but to miss her and to feel … empty.

So behind the awful dread of going to school there was actually a bit of joy. He hadn't seen Tenten in two days because it was the weekend, but at school there was no way of avoiding him. He looked forward to seeing her and to maybe even fixing things between them.

As he looked to his left he saw the bus coming toward his stop. As the kids began to line up at the door Neji began to feel nervous. The feeling was strange and foreign to him, but the idea of finally seeing her made his stomach flop. He didn't understand why he was feeling like this and asked him self why. He shook it off though, as he climbed up the bus steps. He automatically searched for Tenten and found her quickly. He made brief eye contact with her, but it was enough to make his stomach flop again. He thought of sitting next to her, but the seat was taken by Shikamaru. He frowned and decided to take the seat that was behind her.

She turned around for a second to look at him, maybe out of habit, but she quickly looked away when they made eye contact.

Tenten was seated next to the window with her head against it. Her face seemed pale, but her eyes were bright. She didn't seem to wear any make up but her cheeks were noticeably red, a sort of natural blush. Neji felt bothered at the fact that he wasn't the one seated next to her. As he saw who it was he felt even more irritated. It was Shikamaru and for some reason Neji could not stand him.

Each time he saw Shikamaru lean in and whisper something to Tenten, he felt his blood boil and each time Tenten smiled at him, Neji felt even more angry.

They finally arrived at school and Neji felt as if it had been hours. All the students shuffled to get out of the bus and as Neji made his way out he tried to catch up to Tenten. As he searched for her among the crowd of kids he felt someone bump into him.

"Whoah, sorry," he heard a lazy voice drown out. He looked to meet eyes with Shikamaru and glared at him. "It's fine," he said almost forcefully.

He continued walking and began to search for Tenten again. She was going to talk to him, one way or another.

* * *

**A/N: Holy mother of god, it's been a long time. I don't even have an excuse for why it took me so long to update. But I'm so happy that you guys are reading and favoriting and reviewing and what not. Seriously, Every time I get a review or something all I can think is "Crap, I need to get my shit together and update soon or these people will murder me!" But really thank you so much for reading and please leave a review. I'm already working on the next chapter so that _shouldn't_ take so long. **

**ohh and ya'll I know my grammar is not on point and I need to pick that up, but I will try to keep it clean and fix all of them later.**


End file.
